


kau dan sepasang mata yang menjejak jelaga

by NairelRaslain



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, implisit, implisit kabeh ehe silakan yang doyan anuan /G, pening dengan segala randilan yang ada maka saya tertantang untuk bikin, pov 2
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: keduanya menjelaga; lebur, tetapi lekap.





	1. Rangga; purnama--p u r n a m a

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Ada Apa Dengan Cinta_? merupakan properti sah milik Rudi Soedjarwo dan _Dilan 1990_ merupakan properti sah milik Pidi Baiq.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kau melihat segalanya dalam sepasang mata beriris jelaga yang tergambar purnama di dalamnya.

Kau melihat purnama jatuh dalam sepasang iris matanya yang hitam; seperti jelaga, pekat seperti rindu yang tiada berdasar.

Rindu. Rindu. Rindu.

Ia bergaung dalam telingamu; meneriakkan namanya dalam kekosongan, juga detak-detak jantung yang luka, lara. Ia menetap lama dalam hatimu.

Kau merekam garis-garis wajahnya dengan ujung jemari. Mengenali, mengingat, dan betapa kenyataan menampar keras kewarasanmu.

Semua sudah berubah. Garis-garis wajahnya keras, tegas, lebih mantap ketimbang bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika kau meninggalkannya bersama kenangan.

_Bersama dengan entah seberapa banyak air mata yang jatuh karena keberengsekanmu sendiri._

“Dilan, kamu benar,” ucapmu sembari menatap sepasang matanya yang irisnya memantulkan bulan bulat di langit malam, “rindu itu berat sekali.”

Jarimu menemukan destinasi.

Di ujung matanya yang basah, kau mengenali itu sebagai air mata yang lara.

Ia mengamini dengan mulut yang bergetar dan titik-titik basah di ujung matanya memanjang, jatuh sepanjang pipi.

Purnama adalah saksi bisu. Ia adalah tempat kamu melarikan diri; satu purnama, katamu. Kau sendiri bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi seberapa banyak purnama yang kauingkari, seberapa banyak lara hati yang mengendap, membasmi Dilan-mu sendiri.

 _Kalau rindu itu mampu membunuh,_ tanyamu dalam diam sembari menciuminya lama, berulang-ulang; lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai kau tertelan ketidakwarasan, _sudah seberapa kali kau dibunuh kerinduan itu, Dilan_?

Dilan tidak banyak bersuara—atau lebih tepatnya, mungkin Dilan memang membiarkanmu bergerak, terus, terus, dalam, dan dalam sampai kalian berdua tenggelam.

Dilan adalah sumber ketidakwarasanmu sendiri; ia serupa candu (yang menyusup, mematikan  saraf-saraf di balik tempurung kepalamu), ia serupa sastra (yang ingin kaupelajari lagi dan lagi dan lagi), ia serupa malam (yang memberikan ruang, yang menuntunmu untuk mampu jatuh tertidur).

Dilan adalah ketidakwarasan itu sendiri!

Kau memejamkan mata dan hei, bahkan ketika matamu terpejam, yang tergambar dalam sebalik kelopak matamu adalah Dilan! Yang tertawa, yang tersenyum, yang lara, yang luka, yang meneriakkan namamu dengan lantang.

Semuanya adalah Dilan.

Kau membiarkan bayang Dilan merasuk, memenuhi isi kepala sampai tiada yang lain. Kau membiarkan jemari-jemarinya ada di antara riak rambutmu; terjebak di sana serupa dengan nada suaranya yang tertelan, takmampu meneriakkan namamu dengan benar.

Tentu saja, yang seperti itu tidak apa-apa.

Kau membuka mata, menemukan Dilan dan sepasang mata hitamnya yang menyorotmu penuh kabut; menemukan bibir yang bergetar dan namamu yang takabsen disebut, menyaru dalam desah dan geram gigi yang bergesekkan;

menemukan wujud dosa paling indah yang pernah kaujumpa di dunia.

Kau bergerak; lagi, lagi, dan dalam, dalam, dan tenggelam!

Jemarimu menjelajah; mencoba mengenali Dilan-mu yang telah banyak berubah.

 _Apakah hatinya berubah_?

Pemikiran bajingan seperti itu tiada boleh menelusup. Jikapun berubah, kau yang seharusnya disalahkan. Studi, katamu? Harusnya kau yang menertawakan dirimu sendiri.

 _Keegoisanmu menjijikkan, Rangga, sadarlah_!

“Rangga.”

Kau terkesiap akan banyak hal; nada Dilan yang keras, namamu yang terpanggil dengan mantap, dan iris matanya yang jelaga tanpa purnama.

Kau menemukan dirimu tersesat.

Jemari Dilan bergerak dari tengkukmu, merangkak naik dan tersesat kembali dalam anak-anak rambutmu, kemudian turun, turun melewati garis rahang, dan berhenti di ujung bibir.

Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan milikmu dalam satu titik yang aneh, yang mengirimkan geletar ke dalam detak jantungmu sendiri.

“Tidak ada yang berubah,” katanya lagi seakan kamu hanyalah lembar kertas yang bisa dibaca dengan mudah. “Jikapun ada, Rangga, itu adalah perasaan kita yang menguat, yang sama besarnya, yang seberat dunia ini sendiri.”

Dilan mengangkat kepala. Dalam satu kerjapan mata, kau mampu mengenali apa yang terjadi barusan.

Dilan mencium; lembut, menunggumu membalas, segenap perasaan yang buncah dan ledak, dan kau tersadar ketika kau membalasnya dengan ketidakwarasanmu, tetapi, tetapi, begitulah Dilan.

Ia menerima, semua, semua yang kauberikan dengan putus asa dan kebimbangan entah karena apa.

Kepala Dilan kembali tergeletak di atas bantal. Iris matanya yang jelaga terpantul purnama yang mengintip di luar sana.

Ada senyum yang menggantung di ujung bibir. “Aku di sini, Rangga.”

Begitulah Dilan dan segala ketidakwarasan soal dunia.

Kau tertampar, kemudian kembali lagi.

Kata Dilan, ia akan selalu menerima; seperti titik-titik merah yang tidak terlukis dengan indah di sepanjang bahu sampai pergelangan tangan, tapi tidak apa-apa, tidak apa, itu bagus, Dilan bilang begitu.

Maka apalagi yang bisa kaulakukan selain makin tenggelam dalam segala persoalan mengenai Dilan?

Jemari Dilan berkeringat, agak lengket dalam genggamanmu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Rambut-rambut Dilan juga lepek, bercampur dengan keringat, tapi tidak apa-apa.

“Dilan, saya rindu,” ucapmu ketika bibirmu baru saja meninggalkan bibirnya. Jejak saliva memanjang, jatuh di ujung bantal.

Dilan tertawa pendek dengan napas berat. “Aku juga,” katanya. Lalu, “Lagi?”

Dan kau jelas tidak perlu mencari cara bagaimana untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

Dari sepasang iris sewarna jelaga yang memantulkan purnama.


	2. Dilan; melahap keputusasaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kau melahap segala kebimbangan sekaligus keputusasaan, yang ledak ke permukaan.

Ini adalah malam paling gila dalam sejarah hidupmu; yang telah mencerabut kewarasanmu dari dalam tempurung kepalamu sendiri dan kau bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

Benar-benar gila.

Kau bahkan sedang menerka apa yang Tuhan-mu lakukan sekarang; menertawaimu dan kegilaanmu? Atau justru diam-diam menyesal telah menciptakan dua adam yang saling mencinta dan mencinta dalam artian sebenarnya di atas ranjang?

Kau mengekeh; ah, persetan!

Cinta mana yang tidak membutakan dan menjungkirbalikkan kerasionalitasan dalam kepala, memangnya?

Setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati dengan gila, sampai entah sudah berapa lama kau tidak lagi sudi menghitungnya, Rangga kembali tanpa aba-aba.

Ketimbang memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, Rangga sudah berada di depan pintu rumahmu pada suatu senja; dengan segala macam barang yang tentu saja, kau bisa menebak ia bahkan belum ke mana pun dan tujuannya adalah rumahmu, _rumahmu._

Kau tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk terkejut karena begitu kau mendengar sesuatu terbanting, tubuhmu diserang dengan entakan kuat; pelukan erat dan ciuman yang kasar, penuh rindu dan keputusasaan tanpa ujung, dan yang kautemukan pada dirimu sendiri hanyalah kegilaan.

Jemari-jemari menyatu.

Semua pertanyaan yang selalu ingin kautanyakan ketika Rangga kembali pulang mendadak hilang, lenyap, entah tertelan kembali ke dasar perut, atau memang praktis terjawab ketika kau mendapatinya menatapmu lama dengan sorot mata yang kuat, tetapi penuh kebimbangan.

Ada dorongan alami bagimu untuk menuntunnya pada satu soal yang kalian berdua tahu itulah yang diinginkan atau tidak, cepat atau lambat, sekarang atau nanti, pasti tetap akan terjadi pula.

“Yang kusesali cuma satu,” ujarmu memulai.

Rangga mengerjap. Ah, itu dia. Tatapan kembali lagi dari sebuah penjelajahan yang entah apa.

Kau mengangkat tanganmu yang bebas. Menelusuri segaris rahangnya yang kuat, tulang pipinya yang semakin tinggi, garis mata yang tajam, dan bibirnya yang penuh (yang apakah selalu memanggil namamu diam-diam seperti yang kaulakukan jika rindu menangkapmu tengah membaca ulang surat-surat darinya?)

“Tidak melihat bagaimana perkembanganmu,” pungkasmu sambil tetap menatapnya. “Ketampananmu mengejutkan, aku hampir lupa kau setampan itu.”

Rangga diam. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak.

 _Kau mencari apa_?

Namun, kau memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan Rangga menemukan apa pun yang ia cari karena apa pun itu, kau telah menuliskan namanya di setiap bagian dari dirimu, tiada yang lain, _tidak._

“Tahu tidak, aku tadi mau meneleponmu.” Kau memulai lagi. Keheningan yang ada tidak membunuhmu, tapi tentu beda soal ketika ia yang kau puja benar-benar telah ada di hadapanmu kembali. “Aku mau protes kalau Tuhan tidak segera mengirimmu kembali ke sini. Aku mau protes kalau kamu masih betah di sana.”

Rangga masih diam. Kau menghitung dalam hati. Satu, dua, sampai seberapa banyak kau harus menghitung?

Rasa-rasanya bukan lagi Tuhan yang tertawa. Ranjang, meja belajar, dan bahkan puisi-puisimu yang kauhasilkan ketika rindu menjerat juga sedang tertawa.

“Saya mau kamu, Dilan.”

 _Oh_?

 Dan begitulah.

Kamu mencintai Rangga atas segala apa yang ada pada lelaki itu; kekakuan yang mengikat, kebingungan yang tiada mau pergi, dan langkah yang terlalu berhati-hati.

Jika sepasang manusia berjalan beriringan, kau, seperti yang sudah berkali-kali kaukatakan, tugasmu adalah membimbing dengan memberi sebuah ruang. Apa yang Rangga ingin lakukan adalah haknya dan kamu hanya perlu ada di sisinya, menerima dan memberikan penawaran.

Rangga adalah Rangga; yang dengan kebimbangannya saja mampu membuatmu mengikutinya dalam tiap perjalanan, yang lara, yang luka, tapi apa itu lara dan luka jika yang kaudapatkan adalah letup-letup rasa menyenangkan yang buncah dan bahkan menghapus kewarasanmu perlahan-lahan?

Kau tertawa dalam hati. Itu yang barusan konyol dan itulah cinta yang kamu kenal.

Rangga menguncimu dengan tatapan dalam, seumpama ingin menahanmu selamanya dengan segala cara dan mungkin karena itulah ia bingung, bimbang, dan mencari, mencari yang entah apa,

_entah apa._

Ia masih bergerak; dengan jemari mencoba mengenalimu dan segala soal kebimbangan yang ada dalam kepala.

Kau paham tugasmu maka yang kaulakukan adalah memerangkapnya dalam setatapanmu yang tertutup kabut dan dia dalam pandangan.

“Aku ada di sini,” katamu.

Kau biarkan Rangga terdiam, menghapus apa yang tidak perlu, dan kabut yang makin tebal dalam permukaan matanya.

Jika cinta adalah ketidakwarasan dan keduanya telah tenggelam maka itu tidak apa-apa.

“Kalau itu adalah kamu, Rangga, maka itu tidak apa-apa,” tambahmu lagi.

Malam makin merangkak; semakin matang, semakin menyentuh penghujung hari.

Dalam kabut yang mengeliminasi kewarasan, jarak yang ada semakin terhapus, tiada lagi.

Rangga bergerak dalam tempo yang tidak keruan; kacau, kacau, lalu sempurna. Seperti itu, ya, ya, seperti itu.

Rindu itu berat sekali. Kau bahkan yakin telah dibunuh dan dihidupkan kembali hanya untuk kembali mati di tangan rindu yang bajingan itu.

Namun, kali ini, kau membaui rindu yang begitu dekat; begitu pekat.

Kau meneriakkan namanya dengan kabut yang menebal, menghapus segala kewarasan.

Ini adalah malam yang panjang; yang entah kapan ujungnya, tapi tidak apa-apa.

**Author's Note:**

> ya gusti, susah banget, ya nulis mereka berdua. memang sepertinya diri ini lebih cocok jadi penikmat dan tim hore saja. #Y
> 
> terus, maaf karena sepertinya ‘suara’ rangga dan dilan terlalu serupa (atau bahkan melenceng betul dari karakter seharusnya).
> 
> tanpa tahu malu, tulisan ini dipersembahkan untuk kapal kesayangan ehe.
> 
> lalu buat teman-teman sekapal! mari kita ramaikan kapal ini, hahahaha.
> 
> (juga, taklupa untuk akun ao3 diri sendiri yang (baru banget sadar) ternyata udah kelewat ultahnya #ITU)
> 
> (oh, tentu saja, juga untuk rasyalleva (seperti yang sudah disertakan dalam gift, aw), yang mendikte seperti apa rangga  
> dan dilan menurut pandangannya, tidak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak, biarkan saja. sekaligus sebagai kado yang dijanjikan menyusul pada suatu waktu dan tentu, kapal kesayangannya pula).
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> salam,  
>  **nairel raslain.**


End file.
